


They’re Not Coming

by PoeticChaos



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Zim is hurting, fuck the tallests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticChaos/pseuds/PoeticChaos
Summary: The tallests spill the tea and shit happens





	They’re Not Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr art post by celbi9  
https://celebi9.tumblr.com/post/187437461850/have-they-really-forgotten-about-me

“Your mission was a lie, Zim.” The Red Tallest spoke in a tired, annoyed tone. 

Zim stood, staring at the screen in confusion. “But- my Tallests, I am Irk’s finest invader! Surely you must know how mighty and important Zim is! I’m the best invader you have!” 

Purple doubled over laughing at that. Red let out a long sigh of aggravation. “No, Zim. You’re not our finest invader or of any importance to us. You’re a failure, Zim. A defect. A mistake. Your mission isn’t even a mission! It was a lie. We sent you away to die- we didn’t even know Earth existed!” 

As Red continued his spiel, Zim stared at him- processing what he had heard. A failure? Defect? Mistake? Truly, this must be a lie.. right? 

“Yeah, you were supposed to die! An alive Zim is no fun!” Purple decided to join the conversation. “Go die! Shoo! Go away!” He hissed at the small invader through the screen. 

“Yeah, Zim. Just die. We were never coming anyway.” Red spoke before the transmission ended.

Zim grew weak in the knees before finally falling, arms limp at his side and his eyes trained at the now turned off screen. There was... a heavy, awful feeling sitting in his chest. He couldn’t quite place it but... it hurt. 

He blinked after a moment and brought a hand up to touch under his eye. It was wet. Was he really crying? He shakily inhaled before a small sob broke through his mouth and more followed. 

The Tallests weren’t coming. 

That made the heaviness in his chest only grow. He leaned backwards to lay on the floor, rolling over to curl up in a ball. 

His mission was a lie. He was a failure. A defect. A mistake. 

He let out a heart breaking wail at this, hiding his face in his hands. 

\- later uwu -

“I got head trauma!!! Weeeheeheehe! Weeeehee-!” Gir ran to the living room, screaming about some stupid shit before coming to a halt at the sofa when he noticed Zim. “Why you look sad? You gots head trauma too!?” He squealed loudly in his annoying pitched voice. 

Zim had moved to the sofa to sit. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed on them. He stared off with a sad, distant expression. His antennas limply laid against his head.

“They’re not coming.”

Gir looked at his master with confusion but didn’t respond. Who wasn’t coming? Those tall guys he sees on the screen every so often.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Zim sounded pathetic. His voice soft and sorrow filled compared to his normal screaming. “There must be some mistake.” 

Why was his master’s eyes leaking? Gir tilted his head slightly. 

“This was an important mission. They trusted me with this mission-“ Zim sobbed, “-They chose ME. They would never forget.” Forget... they didn’t forget... but being forgotten feels better than being thrown out.. told to die.

“This has to be a mistake! I didn’t do anything wrong! I am Zim! I AM THE BEST! I AM THE GREATEST INVADER!! I... I...” His sadness slowly grew into a bubble of rage for a moment- but only a moment.

“Why...?” He pitifully choked out in a weak sob, hiding his face in his hands.


End file.
